


Happy Birthday, Darling.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Birthday drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Just a little one shot I did for Chanshine's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep when I wrote this so it's not going to be my best work. It's made with love, though, does that count for anything? This was done at the end of a long day so I'm not sure how good it is or if I was awake while writing parts of it. Enjoy?

You knew that you wouldn't be able to be with him on his special day. What with all their concerts and practices and trying to create a new album while promoting their current one, you were surprised they had time to sleep, let alone have a day off.

So, you did the next best thing. If you couldn't be there with him, you could at least let him know you were thinking about him. You sent him a quick text that wasn't read before turning to their fancafe and leaving a good post. After that, you did the same to Vlive and Twitter. You did all you could to wish him a happy birthday and to tell him that he was the best thing that had ever happened to you.

You put on some of your more subtle A.C.E merch such as the bracelet and socks before going to work. You hummed to some of their latest songs while going about your day and cuddled up in one of his sweaters that he had left at your place at the end of the day. You went to sleep that night, satisfied that you had celebrated his birthday to the best of your abilities.

You were woken up the next morning to someone banging on your front door. Sleepily, you got out of bed, the blanket still wrapped around you and the sweater used as a nightshift. When you opened the door, you were met by your favorite smile and hug, along with the best laugh in the world. You shifted in his arms until you were hugging him back.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, voice still rough from sleep.

He laughed again, pulling away from the hug to bring you inside. “I couldn't help but see my favorite person.”

You snuggled closer to him, unwilling to let go of his warmth must yet. “That's nice.” You muttered.

He carefully walked the two of you over to the couch and managed to sit, more like lay, down on it with you over top of him. He stayed on his back for a bit before shifting over to a more comfortable position. You snuggled your head deeper into his chest and hummed in satisfaction.

Chan let out a giggle. “You sound like a cat!” He exclaimed in glee.

You hummed again. "Thank you." You muttered.

The two of you stayed that way for the rest of the day. Eventually, you woke up all the way and tried to get up to get dressed. Chan just pulled you back down and held you tighter. After a few minutes of halft hearted struggling, you gave up and resigned yourself to being a bum on the coucb for the day. The only times Chan moved after that were to get lunch, or to leave.  
You really didn't want him to go after not having seen him in person for a few months. Nevertheless, you waved him off at the door with a hug and a kiss, him promising to try to at least call you in the next week or so. Your smile dropped as the door closed behind the biggest ray of sunshine in your life. "And here begins another year." You muttered as you went to eat dinner.


End file.
